The Black Guardian
by imran102
Summary: Two newly-graduated Shinigami, who can't even use shikai, are sent to Karakura Town instead of Ryunosuke and Shino. They are almost killed by the hollows, but is saved by Kurosaki Ichigo. OC/Ichigo/OC, no mary sues...hopefully. Post fullbring arc, Thousand year blood war doesn't happen.


**The Black Guardian**

**Hello everyone! This is my first non-crossover fic so forgive me for any mistakes! As said in the description, my OC's( Kuroi Emiko and Karena Aki) will not be Mary Sues…..I hope.**

**Pairing: OC/Ichigo/OC**

**Description: Two newly-graduated Shinigami, who don't even have shikai, are sent to Karakura Town instead of Ryunosuke and Shino. They are almost killed by the stronger-than-usual hollows but is saved by the neighbourhood hero Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

It was a typical day in Karakura Town….

"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin said followed by a SMACK and some glass shattering.

…..at least typical for the Kurosaki family that is….

"WHAT THE FUCK GOAT CHIN? WHY DO YOU STILL KEEP ON DOING THIS?" Ichigo said.

"Sorry, my son! But I can't have you getting sloppy, can I?"

"SHUT YOUR CRAP! I ALREADY GET ENOUGH EXERCISE FROM FIGHTING HOLLOWS DAMMIT!" Ichigo said.

Then they both hear another voice. "Tou-san, Onii-chan, please come down! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu said. They both headed downstairs to eat breakfast. While eating, Karin asked Ichigo a question.

"Ichi-nii, what are you planning to do today?" she asked.

"Eh, not much. Already finished homework, so I guess I'm gonna patrol the town." He said. It has been a few weeks since Ichigo regained his powers. Rukia and the others already gone back to Soul Society.

After lunch, Isshin tried(and failed) to kick Ichigo's face(again) and Ichigo went to patrol the town.

**Soul Society, 13****th**** Division.**

Two shinigami were waiting for their briefing for their first ever mission.

"Are you excited, Emiko?" A girl asked her companion. She was wearing the normal uniform of the Shinigami. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Of course I am, Aki! This is our first mission since graduation!" Another girl said. She had long black-purple hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes.

"Well me too! But I heard the area we will be sent has a lot of powerful hollows." Aki said.

"Yeah but I heard that…Kurosaki Ichigo himself is there!" Emiko said with excitement.

Aki widened her eyes. "Really_?_ _The_ Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aki said.

"Yes, him! The one that is stated in all of the history books!" Emiko said. Everyone has heard of Kurosaki Ichigo, the person who saved not one, but two worlds.

"Awesome! What do you think he looks like?" Aki said.

"He's probably reeeeally big and scary…" Emiko said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Aki said.

The two girls were so busy talking that they did not notice that two people has entered the room.

"You both seem to be enjoying yourselves." Ukitake said. The girls quickly turn around to greet him.

"Ukitake-taicho! Kuchiki-fukutaicho! Sorry sir, we did not notice you!" Emiko and Aki said while bowing.

"Nah, it's okay. I was excited too on my first mission." Rukia said.

"Okay, are you two ready for your mission?" Ukitake said. Both girls nodded. Ukitake then briefed the girls about their mission.

**A few minutes later**

Rukia watches as the two newbies gone into the Senkaimon. She looked at her captain.

"Taicho, are you sure this was wise? They were both only just graduated, with average skills. They don't even have shikai. It is not wise to send them to Karakura Town." She said.

"I know. But with Ichigo, his friends, the Urahara Shoten, and the Visoreds helping, I doubt they will fail. After all, Zennosuke Kurumandi never got seriously injured." Ukitake said. Rukia nodded.

"Very well, taicho." She said.

* * *

**Living world, Karakura Town**

As Emiko and Aki got out of the Senkaimon, they were amazed by the infrastructure of Karakura Town. After all, they have never gone to the Living World other than practices in the academy.

"Okay, let's go hunt some hollows!" Aki said excitedly. No sooner than she said that they both felt large spiritual pressure. They turned around in horror to see 2 gigantic hollows.

"Oh my god…." Aki said fearfully.

"We…we can't run Aki! We have to fight it….it's our duty!" Emiko said. Aki nodded and they both ran up to the hollow in an attempt to kill it. However, they did not anticipate the hollows' hierro. The hollows simply swatted them away like flies.

"**HAHAHAHAHAA, this is so easy!" **Hollow #1 said. Hollow #1 punched Aki's stomach, knocking her out.

"Aki! No!" Emiko said. She didn't want to lose her best friend in their first battle.

"I….can't give up…." Emiko said with tears.

"Ye lord,Mask of flesh and blood!, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado # 31, Shakkaho!" she said. A red ball of fire came out of her palm and hit one of the hollows. But to her horror, the hollow was unharmed.

"Im….impossible." Emiko said.

"**Man, that energy blast was weak!"** Hollow #2 said. "**I'll show you….what a real energy blast is like! Bala!" **Hollow #2 said as it fired a ball of energy towards Emiko. The Bala hit Emiko, making her explode in blood. She screamed.

"_Looks like we are going to die here…it seems all those years in the academy was worthless." _Emiko thought.

Just as the Hollows were about to kill the girls, they all felt a large reiatsu.

"**Wha…what is this pressure?"** Hollow #1 said. Then, a shinigami with orange hair appeared.

"Are you two the ones that will be taking over Imoyama-san? You both need to get into gear. You girls need to be more help than he was, or you would be useless" Ichigo said.

"Wha…." Emiko said. In front of her was a man wearing the shinigami uniform, with orange hair and an oversized butcher knife on his back. Ichigo shunpo'd to the back of Hollow #1 and cut off its arm.

"**WAAAAAAARGH MY ARM!"** it said.

"**OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM, 'The Black Death'(1)" **Hollow #2 said. It fired a few balas at Ichigo, but he just swatted them away. Hollow #1 then gathered some energy at his remaining hand, and yelled "**CERO!"**

As a blast of red energy headed towards Ichigo, he held out his zanpakuto, which glowed blue.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" he yelled and blast of blue energy came out of his sword. It collided with the red blast, overpowering it and headed towards Hollow #1, hitting it and thus killing it. Hollow #2 opened a garganta in order to escape, but Ichigo shunpo'd to it and slashed his sword at its mask, killing it.

"Wha…who are you..?" Emiko asked.

Ichigo smirked at her. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami.

**End of Chapter 1**

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**(1) That is the nickname hollows have given to Ichigo, referencing his bankai**


End file.
